


In Sickness

by deandratb



Series: Drabble Requests [4]
Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Gen, My First Work in This Fandom, i love them, platonic sick day fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 08:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12722706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deandratb/pseuds/deandratb
Summary: Prompted drabble, set mid-series.





	In Sickness

**Author's Note:**

> For [liliastella.](http://liliastella.tumblr.com/) Prompt: **platonic taking care of each other**

"You are a terrible patient," Joan tells him, rolling her eyes at his refusal to take the pills she hands him. 

Sherlock sets them on the table and goes back to the file he has been staring at with watery eyes for days. "That's because I don't need a doctor, Watson. Which is handy, as you are one no longer, and I have much greater use for a consulting detective." His dismissal is undercut by the round of sneezing that follows it, and Joan shoves a glass of water at him.

"Just take them," she insists. "They'll help."

They do.

****

She gets her flu shot every year, and usually responds well to it--she can't remember the last time she's been stuck in bed so long. After the first couple of days, it's driving her crazy not to be able to work, and she wouldn't blame Sherlock for getting annoyed by her absence.

But he doesn't say a word about it.

Instead, on day three, he leaves his latest explosive experiment behind to bring her juice and toast, and set her up with her favorite old movies. He's almost shy about it, this act of kindness.

She feels better already.

**Author's Note:**

> [get your very own drabbles–any subject, multiple requests okay!](http://actuallylorelaigilmore.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
